Chance at Paradise (A Naruto love story)
by shin18theOtakubooklover
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha meet Shin Kaminari and Hikari Kaminari who tells them that "they came from the real world" and makes them drastically see the truth of being shinobi. A multi-Naruto love story! Many surprises later, especially for the Uchiha clan and the Senjus! ON HIATUS. Because of loss of inspiration.
1. Prologue

*** You never know what happens until it has already happened. ***

**Prologue**

_Senju._  
_Uchiha._  
_Uzumaki._  
_Three clans in the Shinobi World that have a distinct yet just as well uncanny connection with each other. Destinies entwined with each other – one will rise, the second will fall, and the last will be the one who will be caught in the middle of the thread of lives. _

"Minna, I am Senju Hashirama..." A bouncing dark-haired boy went to another similar-haired boy who was punching a tree with his right fist brutally.

"Hn." The boy did not pay attention to Hashirama and continued striking the rough trunk.

"Oi, teme! [1] Sore o shinaide kudasai!" Hashirama pulled the boy's fist off the trunk and had to sidestep as he avoided the attack about to be thrown at his side. "[2] Anata wa, furui ki o kison shite iru!"

"Tch. I am training. [3] Watashi o kinishinaide kudasai, baka." The boy glared at him with his dark orbs slightly tinted with flecks of red. "I am Uchiha Madara."

His expression was so dark – that anyone could be six feet under the ground already, if looks could kill - but Hashirama was unfazed by this and grasped Madara's hand to lead him to another part of the clearing that was bare save for towering rocks and a waterfall. "C'mon, Madara, I'll show you a place better for training! [4] Koko ni aru!" He stretched out his hands and the ground under their feet shook. Hashirama sent a reassuring grin to the glaring Uchiha and presented their new training ground – a boxed arena complete with all the ninja target dummies.

They spent the day sparring and training against each other though Madara was jealous at Hashirama for having a good hand with Wood. As he went burning every target with his fire techniques, Hashirama kept making wood sprout out of the ground, to his resentment.

While resting before they go home, Hashirama took Madara's hands and said, "[5] Tomodachi ni narou!"

"Iie." Madara glared at him and twitched his brow when Hashirama pouted.

"Aww, Madara. [6] Nazedeshou ka? We did good partners in the training ground, didn't we?"

"Why should we be friends when we could be enemies next on the battlefield? [7] Sore wa muyōdesu." Madara grunted and laughted mirthlessly.

"No! A friend is someone who will know and stand by his friend, no matter what happens! The person who will help him get up when he falls and revive his fervor for life – [8] Yūjō, heiwanotameni,de wanai bōryoku no tame ni aru," Hashirama said adamantly, putting his hands on his hips imperiously.

"What a great philosophy you have there, Hashirama." Madara snorted, shaking his head ruefully.

Unmindful of his friend's expression, Hashirama declared, "[9] 'Hi no ishi!"

"Hn. So you say..." [10] _Sore ga watashitachi no shinobu seikatsu ni umaku iku ka dō ka o kakunin._ Madara gave another snort and smirked until he saw a startlingly pretty girl walk towards him and Hashirama.

Her crimson hair, flaring as the sun, as they tied in buns at the side of her pale heart-shaped face. She introduced herself as Uzumaki Mito, one of the children who escaped from the incident that left their original village, Ushiokagakure in ruins.

Hashirama beamed at the two of his companions and said that they will be the perfect friends who will found the greatest village in the Sninobi World – Konoha, the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

******************************************************************************  
[1] Do not do that!  
[2] You are disgracing an old tree!  
[3] Don't bother me, idiot.  
[4] Here it is!  
[5] Let's be friends!  
[6] Why not?  
[7] It is useless.  
[8] Friendship is for peace, not violence.  
[9] 'The Will of Fire'  
_[10] Let's just see if that will go well with our shinobi life_

DISCLAIMER:

Naruto and all its characters are the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

The authors simply own their imagination at recreating the scenes, and their original characters that are on par with the main Naruto characters in the story.

*Uzumaki Naruto wa saikōdesu!

(Uzumaki Naruto is the best!)


	2. AN: Branching Out of the Shinobi Clans

Just to clarify things out: This is not a simple Naruto love story - Naruto is not the only main character here and there are many couples and love interest in this story (basically, some of them are the loveteams you ship together as fans).

Yosh! Taking from the Prologue - on the Three Main Shinobi Clans in the beginning of Konoha, let me now tell you the clans that will be more or less prominent in the story. 

**Konoha nin:**

Uzumaki:

Uzumaki Mito _(deceased)_ married Senju Hashirama _(deceased First Hokage)_ and had Tsunade (_Godaime_) and Nawaki _(deceased)_as grandchildren.

Uzumaki Kushina _(deceased)_ X Namikaze Minato _(deceased Yondaime) _\- Uzumaki Naruto

Uzumaki ***** (_Kushina's long lost sister_) X Uchiha ***** (_he's a mystery_) - a most handsome "_baby boy_"

Uchiha:

Uchiha Fugaku _(deceased) _X Mikoto _(deceased)_ \- Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Sasuke

Uchiha Shisui _(deceased) _X Senju ***** _(a long lost daughter of prominent Konoha nin)_

Uchiha Saya _(deceased) _X Kaminari ***** _(deceased long lost Konoha nin and brother to a very vicious kunoichi)_

Senju:

Senju Hashirama _(deceased First Hokage)_ married Uzumaki Mito _(deceased)_ and had Tsunade (_Godaime_) and Nawaki _(deceased)_ as grandchildren.

Senju Tobirama (_deceased Nidaime – Second Hokage_) - _the story of his son will come later_

Senju ***** _(a long lost daughter of prominent Konoha nin)_ X Uchiha Shisui _(deceased)_

Sarutobi:

Sarutobi Hiruzen _(deceased Third Hokage) _married Biwako - Sarutobi Asuma _(son) _and other children

Sarutobi Konohamaru _(grandson)_

Nara:

Nara Shikaku X Nara Yoshino - Nara Shikamaru

Yamanaka:

Yamanaka Inoichi - Yamanaka Ino

Akimichi:

Akimichi Chouza - Akimichi Chouji

Hyuuga:

Hyuuga Hiashi - Hyuuga Hinata and Hyuuga Hanabi

Hyuuga Hizashi - Hyuuga Neji

Hyuuga Hoheto

Inuzuka:

Inuzuka Tsume - Inuzuka Hana and Inuzuka Kiba

Aburame:

Aburame Shibi - Aburame Shino

Aburame Shinkuro

Aburame Muta - Aburame Torune

Hatake:

Hatake Sakumo - Hatake Kakashi

**Suna nin:**

Fourth Kazekage married Karura -Temari (_Gaara's older sister_), Kankuro (_Gaara's older brother_), and Gaara (_Fifth Kazekage_)

Yashamaru (_Gaara's uncle, Karura's brother_)

Chiyo took care of Sasori after his parents were killed by Hatake Sakumo.

Ebizou _(Sasori's grand-uncle)_


	3. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

"AHH! Stupid cat!" Naruto growled as the cat continued to scratch his face. Kakashi walked out of the bushes while turning his headset off. "yoku dekimashita [1]" He said nonchalantly.

Sasuke looked away with a 'hmph' of a reply, while Sakura gazed at him lovingly. They returned the cat the her owner. The overweight woman squeezed the cat into a bone crushing hug. "Ohh! My cute little Tora-chan! I was so worried about you!" The woman fussed._'Sheesh, no wonder it ran away..'_ Sakura thought. The Hokage dismissed the woman and looked at his list of mission requests.

"Now, Kakashi's team 7, your next duty is babysitting an elder's grandson, shopping in the neighboring village, and helping with a potato garden," The third said, smoke coming out of his pipe in short puffs.

Naruto crossed his arms across his chest. "Tondemo nai![2], not another D rank mission! I want a more INCREDIBLE mission!" He yelled at the Hokage. Sasuke reluctantly had to agree with him. While both Sakura and Kakashi were shaking their heads in embarrassment and disappointment.

Iruka stood up in his chair and exclaimed," You idiot! Anata dake no shinjindesu![3] Everyone starts off with simple duties and works their way up!" The hokage pulled his hat over his face in annoyance when Iruka began speaking.

Leaning forward, Naruto yelled," Shikashi! Shikashi![4] We always get the crappiest possible duties!"Kakashi bopped Naruto angrily on the head. "Shizuka![5]" He growled.

The Hokage lifted his head. "Naruto, it seems I have to explain what these duties are all about. Kiku[6], everyday the village recieves numerous requests. From babysitting, to assassinations. Each request is written down on these lists and divided into A, B, C, D ranking based on difficulty. The village is also divided up based on skill. From Hokage, to Jounin, Chunin, and Genin. The missions are then handed out, and if completed we receive payment from a client. You recently became Genin, so D rank is perfect for you," He finished his long explanation to realize Naruto wasn't even listening.

"Here, if you want it so bad, I'll give you a C rank. It's a protection mission. Help Tazuna stay safe while he builds the bridge," The Hokage explained at last. After introducing Tazuna to them, team 7 set off. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the mission. This wouldn't help his skills. If he ever wanted to kill... That person.. He would need a higher rank.

Watching this on the television was a girl named Shin. When Sasuke appeared, she growled and threw a pillow at the unsuspecting television. Nearly knocking it over in the process. Her friend, Hikari, was sitting on the opposite side of the couch and gave Shin a small sigh. "Shin ni kuru[7], that won't help. Killing wasn't done yet," Hikari said calmly.

Shin looked at Sasuke again, and let out a sigh while shaking her head coldly. Half to herself, she said, "He really doesn't know how lucky he is with his life..."

***************************************************************  
[1] Well done  
[2] No way!  
[3] You are just a rookie!  
[4] But! But!  
[5] Quiet you!  
[6] Listen  
[7] Come on Shin


	4. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose as he watched his blonde teammate jump up and down the road, skipping silly on the way to the gates of Konoha. _The idiot._

"Naruto, I know it's your first time to leave the village – (1) shikashi, sonoyōni shigeki-sei kōdō shinaide kudasai!" Sakura huffed haughtily behind him.

"Eh! Sakura-chan! D – Don't worry, (2) watashi wa futatabi sore o shinaidarou..." Naruto ran fast as he dodged Sakura's fist and sighed as he looked at his temmates. "Where's Kakashi-sensei, anyway?"

"(3) Nē, hanamizu," Even Sasuke gritted his teeth as Tazuna called his teammate through the slurring breath of his mouth. He reeked disgustingly of sake. Lots and lots of it that Sakura fanned her nose and went over to a shady tree to get her needed fresh air. _Honestly, is this really the one they should escort for their C-rank mission?_ "Shouldn't your teacher be here already? Honestly, how can I entrust my life with you ninjas if ––"

Kakashi poofed behind Tazuna, making the older man squeak and jump in utter shock. "My punctuality may be questioned, but not my abilities. I am Jounin, a sensei and I have survived the challenges of being a Konoha nin years before these three children have been born."  
His unmasked eye twitched dangerously for a moment then shot a silly look to his team as the three glared at him with all dark intent that could have had him buried already should looks have the capacity to kill. "(4) Gomene, watashi wa jinsei no michi de ushinawareta..." He hid his effort to swallow the trembling lump in his throat as he saw Naruto and Sakura, their hands on their hips on a firm and no-nonsense akimbo position – Sasuke felt too dignified to do that and simply contented himself with crossing his arms at his chest.

Tazuna shook his head at them and took another swig of sake from his bottle. "Very well then, let us go to Wave..." Soon enough, he was flanked by Kakashi and Sakura infront of him, Sasuke and Naruto bringing up the rear. 

Their journey was fairly smooth, Kakashi talked with Tazuna about his village – his questions hovering over suspicion as the old man kept twitching nervously and looked at the sides of the road frantically, as if waiting for himself to be attacked. Sasuke and Naruto were arguing again about 'who's gonna be the best shinobi" while their kunoichi teammate was helpless and torn between her adoration of Sasuke and her annoyance at Naruto.

"Oi!" Naruto unwittingly poked the tip of his black shoes a suspicious-looking puddle in the middle of the road. He stepped back immediately, clumsily tripping in his shoes as men armed with poisoned weapons came out of the puddle. He cried in horror as his Kakashi-sensei was hit by a senbon – seemingly getting killed – and blanched as he himself was hit by poison. Then biting his lip, he went to Sasuke's side and used his Kage Bunshins to attack the ones who attacked him. (5) Watashi wa watashi no yūjin ga kega o sa semasen_, _(6) watashi wa shinobuda_, _(7) watashi wa tatakai, mamoru_!_ He determinedly shielded Sakura and Tazuna as another shower of weapons came their way.

"Hn," Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the two men who attacked them. So they were the Kiri brothers. Huh, S-rank criminals? _This is starting to get good_, he smirked as he remembered that he needed to be stronger to defeat _someone_.

He swiftly dodged kunais and senbons thrown at him and pushed Sakura to the side to keep her from getting hurt as she tried to search for their lost sensei. The one who was hit infront of them was just a clone, they found out as it poofed out of existence.

Kakashi fended off another enemy on their side, Zabuza and he was getting trouble even with the use of his Sharingan. The Bloody Mist Ninja was very deadly in his Water-Style Jutsus, having the infamous reputation as the Demon of the Mist after he slaughtered his entire graduating class. He was already about to defeat him – as his students went to his help after they successfully won over the Kiri brothers (with Naruto's palm bandaged by Sakura, the poison siphoned off from him by a healing jutsu) – when a senbon whizzed through the scene and hit Zabuza.

Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura turned to their side and warily looked at the source of the senbon. A young teen with the looks of a girl (Sakura repressed herself from pouting as she saw that the teen was looking prettier than she was) went and took Zabuza's body.

"Oi! Why are taking him?" Naruto asked him suspiciously.

The teen bowed. "I am a Mist Hunter-nin and it is my job to seek S-rank nins from our village, especially Zabuza."

"I see." Kakashi nodded as the teen went away with Zabuza's body, though his mercurial eyes were lidded in suspicion. Then he whirled around to face the trembling Tazuna with a raised eyebrow.

"So this mission may be A-rank then, team..." He said to his students as the old man looked at him sheepishly and told that he will explain everything to them when they get to his house.

"Hn." Sasuke simply said as they returned to their positions to guard Tazuna.

*************************************  
(1) but please, do not act so irritating!  
(2) I won't do it again  
(3) Hey, snot  
(4) Sorry, I was lost in the path of life...  
(5) _I won't let my friends be hurt,_  
(6) _I am a ninja_  
(7) _I will fight and defend!_

*************************************

Thank you for reading our story!


	5. Author's Note: The Rebound

Hiya, guys! yes, shin18theOtakubooklover is back in action! :-D

I will be posting many character profiles here in times when you don't expect them. :-)

LIKE NOW, FOR EXAMPLE! (Tehe! Surprise!)

This is a short one on Shin, the most hot-blooded anti-Sasuke girl in existence! :-)

**Kaminari Shin**

Hair: dark as ebony, straight flowing effortlessly to her shoulders (she usually ponytails her hair or simply lets it loose - especially during a fight or when she's really angry)

Eyes: almond-shaped, silver irises with specks of green

Built: Slender and a six-footer who has no trouble with posture and balance whatsoever

Skills specialty: Kendo, Kenjutsu, and all martial arts (she is deadly even unarmed), chess, ninjutsu and genjutsu (she is more than Jounin level)

Best friend/sister: Kaminari Hikari

Birthplace and current residence: Kyoto, Japan

Berserker Buttons:  
NOT INSULT HER LATE ONII-CHAN OR ANY OLDER SIBLING, BY ANY MEANS!  
2\. DO NOT TRY TO HARM HER FRIENDS, ESPECIALLY HIKARI LEST YOU WANT TO BE ELECTROCUTED TO DEATH.  
3\. TRY TO QUESTION HER IRON-CLAD PRINCIPLES AND YOU WILL MEET YOUR CREATOR BEFORE YOU CAN SAY "No!"  
4\. DO NOT DISS DANGO, TEA, AND MOST IMPORTANTLY, TOMATOES. Yes, she's addicted to them, especially when Hikari whips up the most delicious beef tomato ramen.

Arigato, ja ne!

Thank you, see you later! :-D

P.P.S. Please support my new fanfic, "Loki Black, Mischief's Son". Here's the link: s/10412519/1/Loki-Black-Mischief-s-Son

I promise you that it will be interesting and fun to read! :-)


	6. HELP! Co-WRITER NEEDED!

Attention!

I need a co-writer to revive this story! I really missed my muse for Naruto stories. So anyone interested, just PM me or write a review to this story ASAP.

This is a really good story that I feel sad to have left it stagnant for so long. I really need HELP!


End file.
